


Insanity

by infinite_Writer



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_Writer/pseuds/infinite_Writer
Summary: An old man and his experiment.An old woman and her crazy husband.A young man and his insane mother.Only one of them is considered "normal" by society.Only two of them are alive.But are the three of them sane?What is sanity, after all?





	Insanity

It was a dark, dark night. The little wood house in the forest was covered by the shadows of the trees, with the moon on its fullest form.  
Dr. Lullaby, an old, bald man who does hate his last name was inside the house, experimenting, not afraid if the late hours would affect his sleep, since he drank his usual 5 cups of coffee and an additional 2 cups to keep him awake. He grabbed the herbs he collected that same day on the forest, fresh, poison herbs. He throws them into the erlenmeyer, carelessly, then takes a tiny bit of sand, which also is thrown into the glass equipment. Lullaby lets the flask rest and, in the meantime, grabs a beaker, filling it with a gross, phosphorescent golden liquid.  
As the night goes on, Mrs. Lullaby is not yet at home. She knows her husband is doing something he will soon regret. He and humanity. She drives, not knowing where to go, but ending in her son’s house, hoping he will understand the danger his father is putting Earth on. The son, an adult young man, ignores the warning, but offers his old mother some shelter in his house, so she can relax a little and on the other day, realize it was just a fantasy, a bad dream, so she can go back home and remember that her husband is already dead.  
Dr. Lullaby grabs a 2 inches tall piece of coal, putting it into the golden beaker, and after a minute or two, at least the time he thought was a minute or two considering that he is not even counting, he grabs the erlenmeyer and put its liquid into the beaker, because why not? He was in the middle of the forest anyway. His whole family thinks he’s dead. He has nothing to lose.  
Now, the last ingredient: gold dust. Dr. Lullaby places it gently into the beaker, grain by grain.  
BOOM  
The wood house now has found an ending, with its strong wood logs which served as walls carbonized on the floor, together with the furniture inside and the wooden floor, only remaining the fireplace and Dr. Lullaby, standing.  
He falls, with the neck incomplete and his head on the other side of what was the room.  
The place where was supposed to be the floor, but is just hard, brown dirt by this point, is now covered in blood. The inner parts of Dr. Lullaby, exposed, showing his vital orgains such as lungs, stomach, and heart, shattered in tiny pieces of what they were, together with the bones, covering the orgains like salt on meat.  
Mrs. Lullaby runs towards the ruins of the wooden house as soon as she hears the explosion. She enters, her son following her steps, both worried by different reasons. The old woman, as soon as she sees the body of her husband, collapses. The man, afraid of what could happen, shouts to her, but she does not listen, having her end right there, as the fire covers the house.  
The son, Mr. Lullaby, calm, but at the same time aprehensive, gets out of the ruined house and calls the ambulance, thinking to himself that whoever lived in there surely should not have left such and old building with a weird, disfigured corpse of a deer inside. Now his mother, an old and nice woman who, by misfortune, was diagnosed with some mental disease, just like his old father, has fainted. Probably, and later certainly, not turning back to ask for his help because of her husband's crazy alchemy again, since she now can be assured that he won't leave her side again.


End file.
